She's my little rock 'n' roll
by DianaJanePotter
Summary: JL James, dolido por uno de los "no" de su pelirroja, decide plasmar sus sentimientos en un pergamino.


Los conocidos Merodeadores de Hogwarts se encontraban en la Sala Común. Estaba anocheciendo. James jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Remus, Peter dormía y Sirius coqueteaba. Un día de lo más normal para ellos.

Entonces, cuando James iba a hacer su próximo movimiento, sintió que Remus le pegó una patada en la pierna.

―Lunático, ¿crees que esa es manera de...?―pero no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Vio que le señalaba disimuladamente con la cabeza la puerta de la Sala Común, que la Señora Gorda había abierto para una estudiante. Era Lily Evans. Ese día, llevaba el rojo cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Cuando sus ojos verdes vieron a James mirarla, suspiró pesadamente. Avanzó murmurando, probablemente insultando a James Potter. Éste, cuando la pelirroja pasó por su lado, la agarró del brazo delicadamente y se levantó.

―Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?―preguntó con una de sus mejores sonrisas y revolviéndose el cabello con profesionalidad, a causa del nerviosismo.

―Ni en sueños, Potter. Eres ridículo―dijo Lily liberando su brazo de la mano de James y dirigiéndose a los dormitorios de las féminas de Gryffindor.

James se puso serio. Muy serio. Aunque ella no lo supiera, le dolía. Cada "no" pronunciado con frialdad de sus labios se le clavaba en el corazón fuertemente, como si de una estaca de hielo se tratase.

Bajó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo a través de sus gafas de montura redonda. Sin una palabra hacia sus amigos, que se quedaron desconcertados, se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Metió en el tocadiscos con suavidad un vinilo de los Rolling Stones, dejando que el rock invadiera la estancia. Se sentó en su escritorio y, con pergamino y pluma listos para utilizar, comenzó a escribir los sentimientos que le quemaban por dentro.

_Ella es muchas cosas, cada cual muy diferente o bastante parecida a la otra. Ella puede ser un soplo de aire fresco en verano, cuando las altas temperaturas te hacen sentarte a la sombra de un árbol; entonces ella aparece, y te envuelve con su frescor. Ella es una sola lágrima salada, muy salada, que cae en un río de agua dulce; apenas se puede percibir, pero yo tú sabes que está ahí, porque siempre lo has sabido. Ella es un signo de esperanza, cuando creemos que todo está acabado y no podemos hacer nada. Ella es un cigarrillo encendido en un suelo completamente limpio y aparentemente intacto. Ella es un solo de guitarra en un concierto; el público escucha y mira, atento, y hasta podría decir que embrujado por las notas que produce el guitarrista al tocar el instrumento. Ella es la luz que te guía, porque estuviste inmenso en la oscuridad; entonces aparece ella, vestida de blanco, y resplandece por sí misma, sin ninguna luz artificial. Ella es una leve y dulce caricia en una parte del cuerpo capaz de desatar un volcán. Ella puede ser una sonrisa en un mundo de lágrimas. Ella es un capítulo escondido entre las páginas de un libro, en el que llegas, lo lees, y lo vuelves a releer; porque sientes la necesidad de volver a sentir la sensación que te ha producido. Ella es un estilo propio en un mundo de modas e imitaciones sin sentido. Ella es una llama dentro de una fogata, que aparece un segundo; entonces, te das cuenta de que has tenido un sólo segundo para poder apreciarla. Ella es un triste blues tocado con una armónica en un callejón donde se puede ver gente por todas partes; pero, aún así, ella destaca. Ella es un rock and roll; un pequeño rock and roll. Ella es mi pequeño rock and roll._

Después de escribir lo que sentía en el pergamino, lo dobló y se dirigió hacia el alféizar de la ventana que más cerca tenía y se sentó en él. Seguidamente, abrió la ventana y sacó su varita. Apuntando hacia el pergamino, pronunció las palabras "Lacarnum Inflamarae". De la varita comenzaron a brotar pequeñas llamas, suficientes para prender el pergamino. James lo lanzó al vacío, mientras se iba consumiendo poco a poco.

James se levantó del alféizar, más liberado. Del pergamino ya sólo quedaban unas cenizas perdidas.

―¡Jamie! ―dijo la voz de Sirius, que entró a tropezones en el cuarto revolviéndole el pelo a James―. ¡No le hagas caso a esa tonta peli-peli!

Detrás de él entraron Remus y Peter, el primero negando con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y el segundo soltando pequeñas risitas.

―Mañana será un nuevo día para intentarlo ―susurró sonriendo mientras apartaba a Sirius―. ¿Vamos a cenar?

De repente, como si le hubieran lanzado un "Petrificus Totalus", Sirius se quedó estático.

―¡Comida! ¡Mi querida comida! ¡Ven con tío Sirius! ―dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Los demás, no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle gritándole. Porque cuando Sirius Black tiene hambre, tiene que comer.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sí, ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado el one-shoot. Es muy cortito, lo sé. Pero pronto comenzará el instituto y mi mente no da para más. Creo que no necesita muchas palabras, sino expresar bien lo que quiero expresar. También es un regalo autoregalado, pronto será mi cumpleaños. Cualquier pregunta o alabanza que tengáis para mí, dejad un comentario (:

Diana J. Potter


End file.
